warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarred by Claws
Part of the Foxspirit Series This story is rated '[[Warriors Fanfiction:Story Ratings|'worse]].''' '''Credit for the first chapter to Robo, and the series itself to Nighty Prologue "Tomorrow we return to the Clans," The shadow of a gray tom whispered into the night, his voice reaching the brown tabby she-cat across from him. "Okay," She nodded quickly. "You can't screw up this time." "I won't," The she-cat promised, her brown pelt glimmering under the moonlight as she gave her father a strong, determined nod. "Good," He appeared to be pleased. For a moment. And then a quick frown spread across his face. "Don't make the same mistake as last time," He claimed. "I won't." "Do you even know what I am talking about?" He demanded and Hawkstar shrugged, almost sure she knew what her father was about to say but eager to avoid it anyways. "You have to kill Foxspirit." And suddenly, Hawkstar wasn't so sure about the clever and nearly flawless plan crafted by her father anymore. Chapter 1 Foxspirit sighed, trudging along the fields, eager to catch a decent amount of prey-something which WindClan was in a very desperate need of. Now that Hawkstar was gone, after admitting her crimes, the Clan was in a state of shock, and confusion, unsure what to do or make of anything. They felt hopelessly lost-and betrayed as well. Not to mention confused. And Foxspirit couldn't blame them-she felt the exact same way about how Hawkstar had reacted. She was pretty sure they were still enemies. Yet she had done the favor of sparring her life. She was so confused about what had happened during that flash of a moment, what had kept the former leader of WindClan from murdering her. Foxspirit wasn't sure if it was because there actually was good in her friend or perhaps she had never been bad to begin with-there was just someone forcing her motions upon her. Although she doubted the latter-she couldn't deny the look in Hawkstar's eyes that would spring up every time they saw each other-a look of pure evil. Hawkstar wasn't pure, but there was some good in her. Foxspirit was sure of it. But she wasn't sure how she should bring out the good light which she new rested inside of her friend, and she was overwhelmed by the sudden urge to go looking for her. But she fought it down; the Clan was in a desperate state and she was determined to help them live through it no matter what the cost was. So, sighing gently, and picking up the two mice she had previously caught, Foxspirit turned around and made her way back towards WindClan camp where she knew trouble awaited. Chapter 2 "You have to kill Foxspirit." The cold words echoed in Hawkstar's mind. She didn't want to kill her friend. But it seemed like it was her only choice. She had failed already. She couldn't let Clawstar down again. It was her last chance. ''What are you waiting for? Kill her already! '' Her head told her to do it now. Get it over with. Her heart told her to stay true to the cat who had saved her life. But her paws chose to run. To change her ways. To become a different cat. Clawstar's words lay in her head. She couldn't escape the nightmare that had unfolded among her life. Her father's words became scarred in her. There was no escape. If she didn't kill Foxspirit, Clawstar would do it himself. And he wouldn't be happy. ''Help me. '' Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Epilogue Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Nighty's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions Category:Foxspirit Series